


take your hands (and close your eyes)

by ambitioncutsusdown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, spoilers for 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a way to pass the time, but maybe also as some sort of coping mechanism that stops him from losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your hands (and close your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this literally six hours ago (at 6am), went back to bed for two hours, and finished it just now. Whoops. 
> 
> We've had Stiles and Isaac texting like three times now and they canonically have each other number and this happens and no one can convince me otherwise.  
> Also I've never seen any fandom so desperate for phone sex and/or sexting, so this is to all of you guys!!!! You're all cuties!!!!!!

It starts as a way to pass the time, but maybe also as some sort of coping mechanism that stops him from losing his mind.

Stiles is in bed, waiting for sleep to take over but he’s been trying since eleven o’clock and suddenly it’s 2 a.m. and he’s still awake, wide awake, tapping away on his phone, alternating between playing angry birds and doing the logo game, but logos remind him of symbols and symbols remind him of _revenge_ and _triskelions_ and other things he doesn’t want to think about. It’s been quiet, almost surprisingly so, and it’s been nearly a month since all of them were stuck in the nematon.

Almost a month since he hugged his dad to his body and sobbed into his shoulder, apologizing for all the lies and promising to explain things to him, just thinking at the moment how lucky he was that he still had his dad.

Things have gotten better between them, and for the pack, but there’s still jumpiness in Stiles’ bones, layered underneath pretense and a bright grin.

It’s almost absentmindedly that he closes his last game and goes through his contact list, smiling at nearly each number that’s in there. There’s Allison and Danny and Ethan (listed as “Danny’s twin,” just like Aiden is saved under “Lydia’s twin.” It’s the only way to keep it simple). There’s Scott three times – once listed as “Scott,” another time as “brother,” and a last time as “true alpha.” It used to be “little werewolf shit,” but Stiles decided he deserved a change. He keeps telling the others he has him saved three times in case he ends up losing his number, but Stiles has Scott’s number memorized and he just likes this because it feels secure.

On his way scrolling down, he passes Isaac’s name and bites his lip. They never used to text each other much, and his last text message is still “At my jeep now. See you guys later. Take care.”

Without thinking about it, his fingers move and he’s hit send before he can do something about it.

**< < hey, you awake? >>**

Not even five minutes later, there’s a reply.

**_< < I can hear Scott jerking off. It’s disturbing >>_ **

Stiles snorts fondly, making himself more comfortable in his bed, moving to his stomach and supporting his head by a pillow.

**< < Awkward. Must happen more often tho, doesn’t it? >>**

It’s casual, more comforting than he thought it would be, almost normal even though the subject of conversation is your werewolf friend hearing your other werewolf friend masturbating.

**_< < sometimes. it’s easier not to listen to it when the TV is on or there’s music, but it’s in the middle_ ** **_of the night now so that’s a no go >>_**

** << did the sound wake you or were you still up >>**

**_< < I was awake. Couldn’t sleep. >>_ **

And Stiles gets that, does he get that. He’s spend more night lying awake the past month than he has sleeping soundly, or even sleeping through the night, getting more than four hours of much needed rest and silence.

He sighs, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and glancing to the window, looking up at the sky that’s visible where his curtains aren’t completely closed. The moon is almost full, just three or four days away. It’ll be the first full moon since the lunar eclipse, the first full moon with Scott being an alpha, the first full moon with Derek away. The first full moon with Ethan and Aiden joining them. Or, well, joining Scott and Isaac.

**< < You could do it too. Jerk off, I mean. It’s a good way to release some tension. Get sleepy. >>**

He doesn’t know where the idea comes from or even why he sent that message, can only stare at it in horror for a few minutes, ready to add something like “nevermind I must be high” but Isaac has already replied before he gets his fingers to cooperate.

**_< < if it works so well, why are you still awake? >>_ **

**< < I haven’t jerked off yet >>**

**_< < yet? >>_ **

Stiles coughs, flushes red even though no one can see him, pulls the covers higher up so they hide his face, blinks at his screen. He pinches himself to make sure he, in fact, is awake and this is not a hallucination.

 **< < maybe >>** he sends back, unsure of what to say in a situation like this.

It stays quiet for almost ten minutes, and Stiles is ready to slap himself in the face. This is not stuff two people just say to each other. Sure, he and Scott mention it sometimes, and it’s happened more than once they walked in on each other going at it, but that’s different. A bond like Scott and him have – it’s something different, and it’s certainly not the same bond Isaac and him have, and he’s just scared the guy off forever.

**_< < what do you think about when you jack off? >>_ **

Stiles nearly drops his phone in surprise. “What,” he whispers to himself, taken aback by that. He shifts on the bed and – that is definitely not arousal. That is _not_ an erection. It’s a confusion boner. Yes, that’s all it is. He’s confused and it’s making him hard. He’s not turned on.

**< < nothing, really. I kind of just feel, y’know. Concentrate on that. >>**

Was that too much? But Isaac asked for it, so Stiles will give him an answer.

**_< < Really? No hot thoughts about Lydia? Cora? >>_ **

**< < could ask you the same >>**

Stiles will admit that maybe once or twice he tried jerking off while thinking about Lydia. The first time he felt guilty because she was still in a relationship with Jackson and even though he liked her, masturbating about a girl you see daily becomes real awkward real quick. When the two of them broke up, he tried again, but it didn’t do shit for him. So he’s just given up on thinking about her since there’s nothing there anymore. He’s found out he doesn’t like to think about specific people in general. Just his hand feels good enough; he doesn’t need the extra thoughts. And if he does, there’s porn. Just as easy, just as quick.

**_< < I think about people sometimes. Mostly not though. I just imagine hands and an imaginary person. Sometimes mouths. >>_ **

Which is a lot more honest than Stiles expected and he lets out a little involuntary groan as his hips move on their own accord and buck down against the mattress.

Confusion boner? Not so much.

Erection? Definitely.

It feels wrong, even more wrong than Lydia did, because this is Isaac of all people, and it’s not because Isaac is a dude that Stiles is freaking out (hello bisexuality), but because it’s _Isaac_ and yes the guy is hot but there is something like boundaries and he is crossing them so hard he might actually get a speeding ticket for it and – oh right, Isaac is still waiting for a reply while Stiles is cursing his dick for cheating on his mind.

**< < Yeah, mouths? You like thinking about someone sucking you off? >>**

Isaac’s reply comes somewhere in between Stiles hitching up his knees so he’s kneeling on his bed, face still down in a pillow, and untying the knot in his sweatpants.

**_< < fuck I do >>_ **

Fuck he does. Stiles whimpers, full on whimpers as he imagines Isaac on his bed, his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face, masturbating. Gasps as he thinks about some random person blowing him, swallowing him completely. Moans as he wonders what it would feel like if Isaac fucked his mouth.

He’s not just crossing boundaries anymore, he’s crossing entire planets, he’s setting himself and his friendship with Isaac on fire, everything spiraling out of control, out of his hands, and it feels too damn good to do something about it.

**< < bet it’d feel good. all wet and sloppy. a tight throat and plump lips. fuck it be good >>**

Stiles isn’t even aware what he’s saying, all he knows is that his sweatpants and boxers need to go, and seconds later he’s naked, his ass up in the air. He shivers at the sudden chill, but there’s also a little bit of anticipation in it that he can’t quite place. He’s already so hard, almost leaking, and he rarely ever lets that happen. Usually he takes care of things before he reaches that stage, but now it’s different. He’s caught off guard and it’s new and it feels a little bit dirty, sneaky, secret and sacred, like the first time he fingered himself open, only better.

**_< < fuck stiles >>_ **

**_< < yeah like that. makes me come like a fucking train >>_ **

**_< < makes me so hard just thinking about it >>_ **

There’s everything Stiles wanted but didn’t want and needed but didn’t need to know. Isaac is hard. And judging by his texting abilities, there’s a 99% chance he is also jerking off.

**< < i bet it does. youre thinking about it now, aren’t you? about fucking someone’s mouth, and it’s turning you on so much >>**

**< < you’re wanking while imagining it because you’re so desperate for it. aren’t you >>**

Stiles has his fist around his cock so fast it makes his arm strain, but the friction is so good he hardly cares. He’s not gentle, not carefully working himself to an orgasm. No, he’s rough, and quick, stroking himself roughly and it would hurt if it wasn’t for the precome that’s making his hand slick, makes everything more smooth, better.

**_< < fuck right i am. youre doin it too, can fucking tell. you smell so freaking turnd on all the time stiles and next time i’mma know its cause of this. cause of me >>_ **

And that’s it. Stiles comes undone just like that, jerking himself raw until he comes with a muffled moan, shooting over his knuckles and probably on the bed too, but nothing is important except for his trembling limbs and the blood pounding in his ears and Isaac’s message that is branded on his mind.

It takes minutes before he can move again, slumping down on the mattress. He reaches for some tissues, cleans his hand, and picks up his phone again. There’s a new message.

**_< < so that was intense >>_ **

**< < you could say that >>**

**_< < is it gonna be weird >>_ **

Stiles thinks about that for a second, then decides for himself that, no, it won’t be. He’s not going to let that happen. Maybe what just happened isn’t normal, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad either, and that’s all that counts. He feels weirdly relaxed despite it all, content and happy and _safe_ , which might be the strangest thing of all.

**< < nope. It’s gonna be awesome >>**

He snuggles up under his blanket; ignores the wet spot by his thigh (he’ll take care of that tomorrow. There’s laundry to be done anyway) and gets comfortable.

**_< < I’m tired now >>_ **

The little smile returns to Stiles’ face and he makes a soft humming noise to himself.

**< < Me too. Get some sleep. It’ll do you good. >>**

It takes a while before there is a reply, making Stiles almost convinces Isaac has already fallen asleep on him, but then his phone buzzes again, just as Stiles has nearly dozed off. His hand moves slowly when he reaches to pick it up, he presses the wrong button three times, but then there it is, as real as anything, Isaac’s reply.

**_< < This shouldn’t be a one-off. Goodnight, Stiles. Have good dreams. >>_ **

He sighs sleepily and nods, clutching his phone tight to his chest as if it’s a safety jacket, or one of those comfort blankets, and he murmurs “goodnight, Isaac,” into the night as he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> (this might turn into a multichaptered fic, but I'm not really sure about that (aka if I have enough time/inspiration) but we'll see about that :) ) 
> 
> (((i can be found [here](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and you can come and talk to me or leave me ideas/prompts! i appreciate all of it!)


End file.
